Welcome to Waverly
by Rinette34
Summary: Welcome 2 Waverly where the elites attend school, and hurt and drama is inevitable. Welcome 2 a world where the weak never win, the strong will fail, and lies will come out for the whole school to see. Not to mention, boyfriend of 2 years? Make that ex-Bf


_Lies make up this school. Along with Gossip and Deceit._

_Welcome to Waverly, where being rich is the only thing that counts. And coming out on top. If you aren't a leader, you aren't what you think you are. _

_~Where is begins~_

_The IT Girl_

She's fresh, gorgeous, and unstoppable, and always gets what she wants, when she wants it. She has big brown eyes, and exotic look, black waves that frame her perfect face, and tanned skin. She never backs down from a fight, and has had so many boyfriends, you'd lose count. She may be a heartbreaker, but she's had her little heart broken plenty of times as well. She has the beauty, and the character that could lead her to succeed. But, things are going bad. The Queen Bee's boyfriend is hitting on her, and with that major party coming up, this gorgeous girl needs to get everything together before she's sent back to Malibu in last year's boots.

**She's Alicia Nicole Rivera.**

_The Queen Bee_

She's mean, snotty, and a liar, and rules Waverly with an iron fist. She's dating Derrick Harrington, and has him in her evil clutches. She may be mean, but she's perfectly good at it. She has gorgeous caramel colored hair with honey blond highlights, and fiery amber eyes that will flip you off as good as any middle finger could. She gets what she wants, but what she wants if totally out there. She wants Alicia Rivera is her place, and that means grade grabbing LBR. But, Alicia is coming off stronger, and this queen bee knows she turning into a total has been.

**She's Massie Victoria Block**

_Everybody's Fool_

She has that look like will make you melt, and that tone that'll make you beg for her forgiveness, but she's just another wannabe. She's adored by all, but she knows she's fooling everyone except for that nosy new girl who's really getting in the way. According to everyone, she's powerful, strong, an awesome soccer player, and extremely rich. Also, according to everyone her parents are world wide executives, and she travels the world all the time. But, she doesn't know that soon, all of her secrets will spill at in front of everyone, including her boyfriend.

**She's Kristen Marissa Gregory**

_The Epitome of Imperfection_

She's in there, and then she's out. She's thin, and then she's a size 6. She was anorexic once, and lost all of her friends. Now, she's out of Massie's Clique because of a cold rumor, and is fighting her way back in after being booted out. But, what Massie says goes, and she wonders if fighting her way back to the top is really worth it. She got a haircut, went on the South Beach Diet, and a whole new wardrobe. This has been is ready to show everyone what she never was. Worth it.

**She's Dylan Alexis Marvil**

_The Gossip Girl_

She has that "sweet smile" and that blond hair that all the guys at Waverly can't resist, no matter how hard they try. She floats around easily, unsuspected, and will find out your grandmother's dead before your real friends do. She reels you in, and then snaps you out in seconds. Beware of this fierce beauty, because she's known to steal boyfriends, and have them wrapped around her French manicured finger before you know how to react. And that gets her in a heap of unwanted drama and heartbreak.

**She's Skye Elaine Hamilton**

_The Airhead Heiress_

She's know to all to have an IQ 3 degrees below dog crap, and is as gullible as she is impractical. She doesn't know really where she belongs, but doesn't care as long as she has Josh Hotz. But, lest does she know that Josh has his eyes out for someone else, and is secretly cheating on her. Of course, Olivia has no idea. But, this blond haired, glassy eyed girl has a deadly secret that spreads like wildfire, and everyone who knows her is in danger. Will this wannabe A-Plus student girl finally grow a brain? Or is she prone to Intelligence Deficit Disorder forever?

**She's Olivia Rondelina Ryan**

_The Rocker Rebel_

She hates stereotypes almost as much as she hates Massie Block for making her life a living hell because she told her older brother, Chris, to dump Massie for Fawn. She has black rocker cut hair, and eyes that are a stunning electric blue. She may not be top A-List, but she'll get there some day. And she knows hanging out with Alicia Rivera is the only way to the top. But, when Alicia finds out she's being used, will this Punk lose her so called friend, and her boyfriend?

**She's Layne Janine Abeley**

_The Slut_

She's the girl who will make out with your boyfriend of 3 years, and laugh in your makeup smeared face when you cry. Rated top whore of the year, she will make you cry into your pillow at night. She's a monster, she's heartless, and has had so many "boyfriends" you'd gag in horror. She has no friends, and you wouldn't want to be confronted by her. She has no morals, and completely disregarded her parent's warnings. But, when she makes one too many mistakes that could land her psycho butt in jail, she may actually listen to their advice. Much too late.

**She's Claire Stacey Lyons**

_The Sweetheart_

She's Claire's fraternal twin sister, but a complete opposite. She's pretty, blond hair and green eyes, and is new to Waverly after a misunderstanding at her old school in California. She's new, like Alicia, and doesn't like what she sees. She sees bitches who thwart on ruining your life, and players who are really perverts in disguise. But, then she befriends the mysterious new girl, Alicia, who seems to like her for her, without all the sugar topping.

**She's Nikki Laverne Lyons**

_The Boys_

_The Notorious Player_

He's your hot athletic with dirty blond shaggy hair, and that killer smile that causes girls to stalk him everywhere. He's dating Massie Block, and everyone at Waverly knows Massie well enough to leave him alone. But, obviously the new girl plans on shaking everything up. He can feel something between the two of them that he never felt with Massie. Of course, being the dim whit he is, he dumps Massie cruelly, and ends up almost ruining Alicia's reputation. Will this hot boy get his head back on his shoulders before it's too late? Or will he lose Alicia admiration?

**He's Derrick Harris Harrington**

_The Infamous Bad Boy_

You'll learn to hate him as soon as you fall head over heels for him. His killer looks, and his black motorcycle complete the picture. He's dating Olivia Idiot Ryan and he has no idea why, but feels he's in way to deep to break up with her. But, the minute he starts meeting up with Nikki, he will totally reverse his feelings. Of course, he figures out a plan to break up with Olivia without losing his reputation. But, it wasn't like he had a good reputation to begin with.

**He's Joshua Kevin Hotz**

_The "Sensitive" Hottie_

He's may seem sweet, but he's really not. He's a guy's guy, and hates being put on the spot. With the new girls, and the bitches taking over, he is really getting stressed out. He's dating Layne Abeley, but can't really say he loves her. He has eyes for the new and improved Dylan Marvil who looks better than ever since Massie drove her out of Westchester, and since he dumped her. Of course, that'll only create new enemies, and Cam now has one more than he already did. Layne Abeley will kick his butt.

**He's Cameron Matthew Fisher**

_The Danger Zone_

Appeared out of no where, and is causing unnecessary havoc among the whole Waverly population. He's a major pervert, and it's affecting everyone. E specially Alicia, who gets caught up in his lies. He's mean, cold blooded, and belongs with someone like Massie Block. He has brown hair, and strange black eyes. He has a secret past, and people are starting to figure it all out, and are putting together all the pieces. But, will they put the pieces together before he seriously hurts someone? Not Likely.

**He's Griffin Hastings**

_The Bookworm_

He's the guy who you will'll find studying for an exam, not partying in suite 104. He's got the brains, and he's unathletic, yet handsome. He's the one always picked on for not wanting to have a girlfriend, and is withdrawn from girls, and his so called friends. But, when Dylan comes back, there's something about her that he can't pinpoint. She's bold, daring, and since she left 6 months ago, gorgeous. He doesn't know how he can possibly compete with Cam's dashing smile, and overall good looks, but he plans on taking Dylan Marvil as his, no matter what the consequences may be.

**He's Chris Plovert**

_The Clueless Hunk_

Maybe it's a bit as an understatement. This guy spends all his time, like Claire, making out with every girl, and then going back to the one who kissed the best. His standards are low, and girls are starting not to like him. He's gone from perverted to psycho is a matter of days, and it's getting on everyone's nerves. Not to mention he's Chris's cousin, but the two never hang out at all. This boy's morals are not even there. He's a freak, and what he's done is finally going to come back and slap him in the face. Hard.

**He's Kemp Hurley**

_Where everything is destined to turn out wrong._

_Where relationships never stay strong. _


End file.
